darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
249
Jason convinces Elizabeth to allow the family into the locked room, promising her that nothing incriminating will be seen. Elizabeth complies and afterwards announces plans to marry. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Behind a locked door lies a terrible secret, a secret that if revealed would alter the lives of everyone at Collinwood. There is one who is determined to know that secret... at all costs. In the drawing room at Collinwood, Carolyn reiterates her determination to get inside the locked basement room. Roger is just as determined, but he doesn't see how this can be achieved due to the fact that Elizabeth possesses the only key. Victoria advises caution; Carolyn and Roger plan to break into the room later that night, after Elizabeth has gone to sleep. Outside in the foyer, Jason eavesdrops on the conversation. Act I Jason makes a beeline for the study and informs Elizabeth of Carolyn's plan. Elizabeth intends to stop her, but McGuire suggests allowing Carolyn inside the locked room. He guarantees Carolyn will find nothing, urging Elizabeth to give her daughter the key. With great reluctance, Elizabeth agrees. Act II Shortly afterward, Jason corners Carolyn in the foyer and puts on a friendly, concerned act. Carolyn isn't buying it, though. McGuire promises that he will help her learn the truth of the locked room once and for all. Later, Jason heads down to the basement and unlocks the door; the room is empty, except for a few trunks and antiques. He shines his flashlight on the floor, searching for something. Then he checks to be sure nothing has been disturbed in the 18 years since he was last inside. Satisfied, he leaves and locks the door. McGuire returns to Elizabeth and informs her she can relax; everything is fine. He suggests--in a grand show of their "innocence"--that Elizabeth escorts Carolyn, Roger and Victoria down to the basement, and into the locked room. Act III Carolyn paces the drawing room, confessing to Roger and Victoria she doesn't know what to believe about Paul Stoddard anymore. Roger points out that Jason is a "congenital liar" and that she shouldn't believe a word McGuire says about Paul. McGuire is blackmailing Elizabeth, Carolyn and Roger are sure of that, and it is clear that marriage is the next step on his agenda. At that moment, a nervous Liz and a smug Jason come in; Elizabeth announces she wants to put an end to everyone's suspicions and worries. She offers a surprised Carolyn the key, then offers to open the door for her. Act IV Victoria, Roger, Carolyn and Jason follow Elizabeth down to the basement; Elizabeth unlocks the door and watches stoically while Roger and Carolyn search the few objects inside. There's nothing but old clothes and junk. McGuire takes great delight in chiding the assembled group for what they've put Elizabeth through, and Carolyn and Roger apologize. Together with Victoria they leave and go back upstairs. Alone in the basement, Jason congratulates Elizabeth for sufficiently ending everyone's suspicions. Then, he suggests announcing their impending marriage. Elizabeth has no choice. In the drawing room, Roger and Carolyn both feel guilt for forcing Elizabeth to open the basement room. No one can look Elizabeth in the eye as she and Jason return from the basement. McGuire prods Elizabeth into informing Roger, Carolyn and Victoria of their plans. The shocked trio learn that Jason and Elizabeth are engaged to be married. Memorable quotes * Roger: Never believe someone who is good at keeping secrets. ---- * Roger: Jason is a congenital liar. ---- * Carolyn: Jason, your hypocrisy overwhelms me sometimes. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Dennis Patrick as Jason McGuire * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 258. * There are no cast or crew credits for this episode. Story * When Jason suggests Elizabeth take Carolyn and Roger into the locked room in the basement, she seems surprised when he tells her that they won't find anything, even though Elizabeth is seen leaving that room early on in the series. Bloopers and continuity errors External links Dark Shadows - Episode 249 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 249 - That Room With Those Things0249